


Kinktober 2016

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Look So many kinks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: A collection of all my kinktober fills from 2016Every chapter a drabble with the kink and the pairing in the title for your ease of use!





	1. Spanking (Jack/Nisha)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a 100 word fic just so you guys know. =3

“Come on, Nisha.” Jack whined like a petulant child. “I’ve had a hard day.”

Nisha had her thumbs in her belt loops, as she stalked steadily towards Jack. “You’re not talking your way out of this one, cowboy.” Her voice was sultry and she smirked at how Jack perked up like a skag catching the scent of rotten meat.

“You promised, Jack. “ She purred, and circled around him. “Last time I was here you got to turn my ass bright red.”

Roughly she grabbed both of his cheeks and squeezed. “Now it’s time for me to return the favor.”


	2. Dirty Talk (Rhack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble is a 100 word fic.

“Do you know what I’m going to do when we get to my pent house tonight?” Jack asked with a sly grin.

Trying to ignore Jack Rhys answered dryly.  “If it’s anything like last night you’ll pass out at your desk.”

Undeterred Jack shook his head. “Nope, I’m going to ride your ass bare back until I pump a load into you. Then I’ll pull out and hold your cheeks open to watch it drip down your balls.”

Rhys’ cheeks heated up, but valiantly he continued typing.

Smirking Jack continued. “Then I’ll lick it up, and shove my tongue-“

“Jack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	3. Public (Jathena)

Athena and Janey stumbled out of Moxies after having a couple too many drinks. Well, Athena had a couple too many drinks and Janey had five too many. Yet despite Janey’s more obvious inebriation and Athena’s years of combat training it was Athena pinned to the wall of a Concordia alley way.

Athena held onto Janey’s shoulders for support, and Athena’s only warning was Janey’s impish smile before she shoved her hand down Athena’s pants.

“Janey!” Athena gasped as skilled fingers slipped into her underwear. “What if someone sees us?”

Giggling drunkenly Janey nuzzled Athena. “That’s part of the fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	4. Bukakke (Gayperion)

Vaughn closed the door as the last man left, and took a deep breath to reign in the lust coursing through his body. Slowly he turned around to look at Rhys’ disheveled state.

Rhys kneeled in the middle of the room eyes vacant and cock drunk. Cum oozed off his face and streaked his hair. Reaching for Rhys’ face Vaughn knelt in front of him carefully.

The cum was sticky on his hand, but Rhys’ insistent nuzzling what made Vaughn’s inspection harder. Amused Vaughn coached. “Rhys let me look you over.”

Rhys stared hungrily at Vaughn. “I wanna suck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	5. Humiliation (Jackothy)

Timothy whimpered as he came all over Jack’s hand.

“That’s it?” Jack asked incredulously. “A one pump chump? A minute man?”

Jack crushed Tim’s chin with his cum covered hand and shook him. “This isn’t good enough, pumpkin. You have expectations to fill as Handsome Jack, and that includes having the ladies finding god on your dick, not disappointment.”

“Sorry, maybe I could just go down on them?” Timothy suggested as his cock gave a valiant twitch at Jack’s verbal abuse.

“I’m not letting you off that easily.” Jack snarled. “I’m going to milk you until you learn to last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	6. Size Difference (Timhelm)

Timothy enjoyed how massive Wilhelm was. It didn’t matter if they were snuggling for warmth on a cold Elpis night or rutting like animals.

Wilhelm was tall and muscular in a terrifying way, but when those arms wrapped around Timothy he felt safer than he should. After all Wilhelm would sell out his grandmother for a moonstone and Timothy was nothing.

But right now Timothy felt safe and secure. Wilhelm could kill him in an instant, but the only thing that would make Timothy happier would be if he could shrink so that Wilhelm covered him completely as they fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	7. Creampie (Gayperion)

“Rhys, I’ve gotta pull out I’m-!” Vaughn gasped, but Rhys’ hooked his legs around Vaughn’s waist trapping him.

Digging his fingers into Vaughn Rhys growled. “Don’t you dare!”

“Wait-“ Vaughn couldn’t finish his thought as his orgasm came crashing down on him, and he felt himself go boneless as if his strength was pumped straight from his cock into Rhys’ ass.

When he was done Rhys let go of his octopus grip, and Vaughn pulled out with a torrent of cum. Stroking his cock violently Rhys spread his hole, and let his metal fingers shove the cum right back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	8. Latex/Leather (Jack/Nisha)

Jack nuzzled the purple leather bustier Nisha wore and took a deep inhale of the leather’s sent layered with Nisha’s own.

Nisha carded her fingers through his hair like a content queen and smirked as Jack licked her bustier. He was more into the fabric than the fact that he could easily slide his cock into her wet pussy and that was almost enough to make a woman jealous of her lingerie.

Yet there was no harm in him worshiping the leather. After all it wouldn’t take much to get Jack to eat her out when he was blissed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	9. Latex/Leather take 2 (Gayperion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Growing up Rhys remembered Vaughn always wearing multiple layers and having soft comfortable clothing. Yet longer Vaughn stayed on Pandora the less he covered his body and what he did cover came from the skags he hunted.

It was obvious that Vaughn grew more confident everyday he lived on Pandora, and it seemed to Rhys that every time Vaughn’s confidence grew he showed more skin and wore more leather.

It got to the point that Vaughn smelled as much like leather as the dust of Pandora its self.

Rhys would be lying if he said he didn’t find it hot.


	10. Asphyxiation (Rhack)

The euphoria that comes from squeezing the life out of someone can’t be topped, and it gets Jack’s dick painfully hard every time. Strangling Rhys makes it even better.

Rhys always struggles at first clawing Jack’s strong arms, but he never uses the full strength of his cybernetic. Jack doesn’t know if it’s cute or pathetic.

Yet Jack doesn’t let up the pressure, but instead leans his weight into it until Rhys surrenders.

It’s the worshipful adoration in Rhys’ eyes that convinces Jack let go. Jack must fuck him raw, and it’ll be half as fun if Rhys is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	11. Gun Play (Rhysest)

When Rhys found his copycat, another man named Rhys who looked and sounded just like him, at the Vault of the Traveler he didn’t expect the other him to be so soft.

They had similar stories, but where he felt anger the other felt regret. Where he built an empire the other could barely hold himself together. Where he knew he was alone the other deluded himself into believing he had friends.

But when he stripped the other Rhys and shoved an Atlas pistol in his mouth and made him suck on it, well, they both got just as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	12. Sadism/Masochism (Rhysha)

Rhys took his time worshiping Sasha’s body. Kissing and suckling down her neck and teasing her pert nipples before sucking on them greedily.

Unsatisfied Sasha threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged. “Bite me.”

Rhys looked up at her stupidly, “Huh?”

She yanked on his hair making him hiss. “Bite me.”

Obediently Rhys bit into her breast.

“Again.”

Rhys tentatively gave an apologetic kiss before sinking his teeth into her.

Her answering moan only spurred him on into what became a haze of moans and pleasure.

And Sasha glowed in the aftermath with her body littered with teeth marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	13. Master/Slave (Yvette/Vaughn)

When Vaughn needed to let go Yvette took out an old collar and put it on him, and as if pulled down by the weight of it Vaughn fell to his knees.

She smiled at him, before gently taking out his hair tie and ruffling his hair so that it fell over his shoulders in waves. With her hands in his hair Yvette made him up look up to her. “You don’t always have to be strong.”

Vaughn shook his head. “They need me to be strong. Rhys-“

“You don’t always have to be strong.” Yvette interrupted. “I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	14. Medical play (Rhysquez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning NON CON

Naked, bound, and gagged Rhys struggled beneath Vasquez.

“I was thinking we could play doctor. What do you think, Rhys?” Vasquez asked with his gold pinky too close to Rhys’ balls.

Rhys grunted around his gag angrily.

“Good. You see, Rhys,” Vasquez’s smiled slimily as he showed Rhys a metal speculum. “I found this on the echo-net and thought I should use this on you.”

Rhys glared defiantly as Vasquez lubed the speculum. “This device is actually for the ladies, but I thought I could get a preview of what your asshole will look like when I’m done fucking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	15. Sensory Deprivation (Rhack)

Rhys couldn’t remember the light, everything had been dark for too long.

He only had touch and memory to navigate his cell, and the only sounds came from the slot that opened to give him food. Even the toilet was silent.

Time lost meaning, and Rhys’ fear transformed into lethargic calm. It was finally broken when the door opened, but in the darkness he couldn’t see the figure approach.

Shivering in fear Rhys felt large hands hold his face, and a tender kiss was placed on his forehead.

“Daddy’s home,” Jack announced with his voice filled with dark with promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	16. Sounding (Jack solo implied Jack/Nisha implied Rhack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only one I broke the 100 limit for.... I like sounding don't judge

The sounding kit was in the back of Jack’s toy closet. A lost remnant of his past, and a toy that he had yet introduce to the kiddo. Nisha would have loved the way Rhys easily bent but never seemed to break, but instead of reminiscing or god forbid morn Jack skipped to the kitchen to boil some water.

When the water roared he dropped the sounds in like pasta and watched them like an exited child as they were sterilized.

Once cleaned and dry Jack took his favorite one, a sound that took weeks for Nisha to work him up to and scampered back to the bedroom.

He shucked off his pants, and his already hard cock bobbed in the air as he flopped down into an arm chair. It was a favorite place to get Rhys to blow him, but here by himself he slung a leg over an arm wincing at the stretch.

Not to be deterred he gave his cock an encouraging stroke, before dripping lube over it and the sound. Jack slid the sound down his cock slit and groaned in pleasure.

It was a foreign sensation he didn’t think he would ever get used to, as if his own dick was getting fucked by the sound. Head thrown back Jack’s nostrils flared as he took a deep calming breath. Much more gently than he wanted to be Jack slid the sound in and out of his cock until he pushed it as far as he knew it should go. Stars exploded behind his eyes, and he roughing pulled the sound out.

He strangled his cock as he jerked it desperately, playing with his red and stretched slit until lazy bursts of cum covered his belly.

He couldn’t wait to try them out on Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	17. Waxplay (Rhysothy)

“Don’t worry,” Rhys comforted, running his hands down Timothy’s shivering flanks. “I’ll get the wax off.”

Shaking out the flogger Rhys surveyed Timothy’s back covered in stripes of white paraffin. Pleased Rhys raised the flogger, and struck Timothy’s back with a thud.

Tensing in the bindings Timothy gasped, but before he could relax there was another thud.

Wax flaked off with each strike, and Rhys found a comfortable flogging rhythm. Red streaked Timothy’s back and the wax fell off with each hit until Timothy hung limp and relaxed in his bindings.

Satisfied Rhys flicked off the final piece of wax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	18. Blood/Gore (Gayperion)

Rhys scraped his elongated canines against Vaughn’s neck hesitant to bite down. He was terrified of losing control, but Vaughn arched his neck invitingly. “Go ahead.”

Whimpering Rhys felt his claws grow out as he carefully held onto Vaughn’s bare shoulders. He nuzzled Vaughn’s neck affectionately before sinking his fangs in.

Warm blood flowed into Rhys’ mouth and he let out a long rumbling moan. Mouthful after greedy mouthful of blood intoxicated Rhys like no drug could in life.

When Vaughn’s heart fluttered weakly Rhys pulled back with a blood stained smile, and his once brown eye now glowed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	19. Daddy Kink (Rhack)

“Jack, let’s go home.” Rhys urged.

Jack’s brows crinkled at the report he read.

“Jack!”

Not looking up Jack waved Rhys away. “Later, daddy’s busy.”

Rhys snarled and prepared to storm off when a devious thought developed.

Smirking Rhys whispered in Jack’s ear, “Daddy.”

Jack perked up and Rhys slid his hand under Jack’s vest. “Daddy, let’s go home.”

“I’ve got work to do, baby.” Jack protested as his resolve crumbled.

“Daddy,” Rhys teased and peppered kisses on his neck. “Please daddy, I’m lonely.”

Snapping Jack pulled Rhys into his lap. “Don’t worry. Daddy will take good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	20. Sex Work (Jackothy)

Handsome Jack was Timothy’s strangest client, and he got away with it by being his richest.

It was odd enough that Jack and Timothy looked so similar that all it took was a green contact in Timothy’s left eye to appear identical, but that Jack insisted that he wore it was odder still.

It got even weirder when Jack would fuck Timothy and call out his own name in an act of next level narcissism.

It was strange enough that Timothy wished he could be the person to walk right out, but if Jack knew anything it was his price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	21. Pet Play (Gayperion)

Rhys walked through the door to be greeted by Vaughn jumping him. “Whoa, down!”

Vaughn sat back on his haunches, and cocked his head to the side.

“Good boy.” Rhys encouraged, and gently petted Vaughn’s head. Believing Vaughn would behave Rhys left him to put up his keys, only for Vaughn to jump up on him from behind.

Stumbling forward Rhys half turned. “I said down!”

Vaughn jumped on his hind legs again, and knocked Rhys to the ground.

Climbing on top of Rhys Vaughn licked the side of his face.

Laughing Rhys scolded. “You are such a bad dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	22. Double (Or more) Penetration (Polyperion)

Rhys pulled his long fingers from where they were tightly nestled beside Vaughn’s cock. “Are you sure about this, Yvette?”

“If you ask me one more time I’m -“

“Alright, alright!” Rhys conceded, and ignored how Vaughn laughed at them. Instead he concentrated on not coming as he added more lube to his cock and slowly pushed into Yvette.

She was devastatingly tight, and he could feel Vaughn’s cock hot against his. Slowly and gently he pushed until his hips were flush against Yvette’s plush ass.

“Our balls are touching.” Vaughn unhelpfully chimed in, “That’s so gay.”

“Shut up, Vaughn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


	23. Glory hole (Rhysquez)

Rhys enjoyed the anonymity of a glory hole. There was plenty of cock without awkward goodbyes.

When a dick came through Rhys’ mouth watered and he dropped to his knees worshipfully. The cock filled Rhys’ mouth perfectly, and he happily gagged on it.

Rhys hungry sucking echoed in the stall, and the unseen man’s grunts joined in harmony.

Enraptured cock Rhys didn’t recognize the other man’s voice until he heard. “That’s right baby, swallow daddy’s load.”

Horrified Rhys jerked away and his face was drenched in cum, and the unseen man’s name fell on the tip of his tongue.

Vasquez


	24. Shibari (Gayperion)

Getting Rhys to stand still while tying a body harness on was a struggle, but like magic once Vaughn tied the last knot Rhys went pliant.

His firm hands pushed Rhys to the ground to truss up Rhys’ gangly limbs. Unable to move Rhys whined, but with a comforting pat Vaughn continued his work.

The rest was a show of physics and strength as Vaughn ran rope through a loop and pulled with a mighty tug so that Rhys hung suspended in the air.

One final knot and Vaughn stood back to smile proudly at his boy caged in hemp.


	25. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (August/Rhys)

“What is that idiot up to now?” August groaned when he heard strange grunting noises emanating from the cell Rhys was locked up in.

Irritated he opened the door quietly hoping to at least startle the Hyperion moron for a laugh. 

Instead August got an eye full of Hyperion dick.

He should have just closed the door and left, but instead he watched mesmerized as Rhys stroked his cock with desperate vigor.

That wasn’t why he couldn’t look away though.

It was the damn robo arm.

Rhys was jerking off with the damn robo arm, and August couldn’t look away.


	26. Boot worship (Rhack)

Rhys loved men’s shoes. It was never a secret and his collection poured into Vaughn’s wardrobe.

He equally loved good shoes on other men. So when he saw Handsome Jack wearing a pair of boots that said I’m Hyperion and I’m going to step on you, Rhys fell to his knees.

Jack quirked and eyebrow and watched as Rhys slowly ran his hands down the back of the leather boots before reverently kissing the toe. 

Rhys nuzzled the vamp and the smell of leather intoxicated him.

Before he could continue exploring Jack interrupted, “I take it you like daddy’s boots.”


	27. Shotgunning (Gayperion)

“Bro!” Rhys whined falling over himself trying to grab the pipe. “There’s only one hit left!”

Vaughn ignored his friend, and lit the bowl. He took one final drag happier that he beat Rhys to it than anything. Rhys tended to smoke more than his share of the weed. That Vaughn paid for.

Before Vaughn could enjoy his victory Rhys’ soft lips were on his. Shocked Vaughn exhaled into Rhys’ mouth, and Rhys sucked in the rolling smoke greedily.

Rhys wiggled his eyebrows triumphantly, and Vaughn couldn’t help giggling.

It didn’t stop him from pushing Rhys off the couch though.


	28. Branding (Jackothy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye Sream

The red hot brand shaped like a Vault symbol came closer, and Timothy could do nothing but widen his eyes in terror.

The brand seared into his flesh burning away skin and muscle, but the pain in his eye as it blistered and popped like a grape is what made him scream.

He couldn’t feel the large hand holding him down even as the iron brand pulled away.

He couldn’t feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

All he felt was maddening pain and fear, and for a while that was all there was.

And after that he felt empty.


	29. Xenophilia (Monster/Rhys)

Rhys awoke to the quite purple glow of eridium and deep rumbling bellows. The sound vibrated through Rhys’ body, but instead of generating terror it calmed the initial fear that flooded Rhys.

Rock like limbs of a monster caged Rhys to it as it practically purred. Its weird tongue, which came from a mouth that opened vertically like a skag, was running through Rhys’ hair like a dog grooming a friend.

With dark humor Rhys wondered if he was more to this creature if the ache in his ass and the viscous fluid sliding down his thighs was any clue.


	30. Watersports/Omorashi (Rhack)

“Jack please let me go!” Rhys tried to yank his hands out of the bindings on the office chair with his legs pressed tightly together.

“Nuh-uh, pumpkin.” Jack snarled, his blue image towering over Rhys in disdain. “You need to learn your place, and remember who’s in charge here.”

Tears formed in Rhys’ eyes, and he rocked his body forward in desperately. “Please I-“

Color drained from Rhys’ face, as the crotch of his pants grow warm and wet.

His embarrassment only grew as Jack’s hyena laugh echoed through the office. “Oh my god, Rhysie! You should see your face!”


	31. Toys (Gayperion)

“Come on and sit back, Rhys.” Vaughn urged with one hand on Rhys’ back, and the other holding a thick dildo attachment on the Sybian steady.

Letting Vaughn guide him Rhys gently eased himself down. Immediately Vaughn turned on the switch and the Sybian began to vibrate. Rhys shuddered and ground his hips down onto the dildo moaning deeply.

Smiling broadly Vaughn sat across from Rhys and watched as the intense vibrations quickly riled Rhys up. Between them Rhys’ red cock bounced and pre cum beaded down it.

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye Vaughn turned the speed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also my borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
